


Blood Moon - The Beginning

by devilswreckedchewtoy (AmberFyre)



Series: RP Verse Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, RP verse ficlet, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFyre/pseuds/devilswreckedchewtoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets turned into a vamp while Sam watches, too stunned to react, or so he says.  Samuel says there's a cure, but it will only work if Dean doesn't drink human blood.  Dean figures he can handle that much.</p>
<p>Or maybe not.</p>
<p>And why is his brother not bothered by this turn of events?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP verse ficlet, AU of season 6.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> As per usual, I own nothing but the story.

     He’d screwed up.  Got too into the fight, too caught up in killing, wasn’t thinking straight.  He knew, when he’d made the mistake of going to see Lisa, when he’d shoved Ben into a wall, that this could end up bad.  But he hadn’t counted on  **THIS**.

     He looked at Sam, far too calm in the moment, absently wiping blood from his chin before glancing back at the corpse on the ground.  The second time he got to see his grandfather dead, only this time he was the one who’d killed him.

     Samuel had said if he drank once it was over, though he still wanted to try the cure anyway.  At the same time, he’d just killed the man.  He trusted Sam could mix the cure, he just wasn’t sure if he trusted  _Sam_  at the moment.

     But, if it didn’t work… if the damn Campbell cure didn’t work now that he’d killed the one who had told him about it, that meant he was stuck like this.  A vampire.  A monster.  He could feel it clawing inside him, trying to get out.  Knew it in the way he could hear the blood in Sam’s veins, knew he was the only other living thing left in the building.

     “Why is this not freaking you out?”  Dean had asked Sam that earlier, before Samuel showed up.  And Sam had given him some half-assed bogus answer that was so much bullshit.  He’d let it slide because Samuel had taken the floor, but he remembered it now.  His brother, who’d been just off enough since he’d let Dean know he was alive to make him uneasy.

     He turned away from the cooling corpse and looked at Sam, who was studying him intently.  Listened to his heart beating far too steadily.  “Why are you not even a little bothered that not only am I a vampire, and not only did I just drink human blood, but I killed our grandfather in the process?”  The Sam he remembered wouldn’t just be standing there looking like he was trying to solve a freaking puzzle.  The Sam he remembered would be panicked right now.

      _This_  Sam did nothing, except tighten his grip on the machete he had in his hand.  “Dean, maybe Samuel was wrong.  We could still try the cure, it might still work.”  Dean listened to the words, while thinking,  _Every word out of his mouth _right now_  is a lie._

     He took a slow step forward, watched Sam’s face change just a little, his heart rate pick up, but not enough to be truly scared.  “What’s wrong with you, Sammy?  I just killed our grandfather and you look like you couldn’t give a damn.  You’ve been hunting with him for the last year, so you say, and yet you don’t seem all that torn up about his death.”

     Sam shifted a little, his face changing, trying for those damn puppy dog eyes he used to be so good at.   _Used to be._   “Of course I’m upset,” he started to say and Dean cut in.  “No, you aren’t.  I can hear your freakin’ heart beat, Sam.  You aren’t even a little upset.  You haven’t been freaked about any of this.  So I’m gonna ask again, what the Hell?”

     Sam’s face changed again.  It was like watching him drop a mask.  Watching the emotions he’d been showing, that had seemed just a little off and not quite right, morph into something colder than he was used to seeing on his brother’s face.  Dropping the poker face.

     “Fine.  I’m not upset.  What do you want me to say?”  There was no apology in his voice, no guilt.  He was just stating a fact.  Dean took another step closer, frowned.  He wasn’t as drawn to Sam’s blood as he had been at first, not after feeding on Samuel (a thought that both disgusted him and excited him) but he could feel anger pulsing beneath the surface.

     “That’s all you have to say?”  Dean stared at Sam for a long moment before he shook his head and glanced around the room.  “You know what, we can talk later.  Let’s go try the damn cure.”  He turned away from his brother, glanced at the corpse of Samuel on the ground, thought that they shouldn’t leave him here in this nest.

     “I’ll get Samuel.  But you better be ready to answer some questions, Sammy.”  The anger pulsing in him was making the bloodlust rise, but it was still manageable.  What was he gonna do if the cure didn’t work.

     “We might wanna raid the fridge before we leave, just in case.”  Sam’s voice was far too calm.  Dean looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.  Sam shrugged.  “Unless you’d prefer to kill someone else?”  Too blunt as he nodded towards the body on the floor.  They stared at each other for a long moment.

      _What the hell is wrong with my brother?_  He wondered, and not for the first time.  Then had to keep a hysterical laugh down.  His brother, at least, was human.  He on the other hand was so not.  Not anymore.  He bent down to lift Samuel’s body easily.

     “Fine, you do that.  But Sammy,” he glanced back over his shoulder to catch his brother’s cold green-hazel eyes.  “This conversation ain’t over.”


End file.
